<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scaly Rumors by immxrtalbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281363">Scaly Rumors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi'>immxrtalbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Claiming Bites, Creature Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Link, Merpeople, Mild Sexual Content, Obsession, Potions, Rumors, Triwizard Tournament, with mermaid stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things got stranger for Harry. He kept dreaming about the lake, the light he saw. Hands touching him. He would wake up every time, sweating and calling out for someone. Harry didn't know who to talk to about this without sounding insane. </p><p>The wound on his collarbone didn't heal. It left a huge bite mark—that wasn't from a grindylow. Harry told no one about it. And what made matters worse, everyone seemed to be aware of his obsession with the lake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tomarry Reverse Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scaly Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>and finally done. I lost 2k words because my computer glitched and had to figure out how to finish it... but moving on. here's my piece for the tomarry big bang!! yeah mermaids, well Tom is something else. The artwork is beautiful but my partner will upload that when they have a chance. Also thanks dutch for betaing! I didn't have time so this helped me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry let out a groan. Researching was pointless since he found nothing useful on how to breathe underwater. His good friend Neville had offered to help him by reading herbology textbooks, and got the same results as Harry.</p><p>"I have two days until the second task... and I can't find any answers!" Harry huffed, slammed his book shut and pushed it away.</p><p>"We'll find something," Neville added hopelessly. "Have you asked Hermione?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "She seems distracted with something and Ron is being a prick right now, so I don't want to bother them." He knew Neville didn't ask about Ron but he wanted to say it because he was still hurt by his friend's rude attitude.</p><p>"Well, you have me."</p><p>"Thanks, Neville." Harry stared at the stack of books in front of him. Suddenly being in the library was draining. "Let's go outside, shall we? Maybe we'll think of something out there."</p><p>Neville nodded.</p><p>They put the books back in their place and left. Whispers were heard around him as they passed the halls. Harry gritted his teeth and made a sharp turn that led another way outside. Neville rushed to reach up to him.</p><p>"They don't know what they're talking about."</p><p>Harry grunted, wanting to drop the subject.</p><hr/><p>He had one more day until the second task. Harry and Neville managed to find something: gillyweed, which was capable of breathing underwater. However, it hadn't been tested long enough to know how long a person could last in water.</p><p>"I'm not sure I should risk it," Harry said, eyeing the plant with an unreadable expression.</p><p>"I read that most people try for around twenty minutes—"</p><p>"That's not enough. Who knows how long I'll be underwater..." He stretched his hands and let his head hit against the desk, dramatically. "I hate my life," he muffled, quite audible.</p><p>Suddenly Ron entered the dorm with a frown on his face. He glanced at Harry before going into bed, never once greeting. Although he did acknowledge Neville by giving a curt nod.</p><p>Neville gathered his materials. Then a thought occurred to him. "I have an idea. It might be crazy but it could work."</p><p>Harry raised his head, peeking towards him. "I think I'll settle with crazy at this point," he said with desperation.</p><p>They said their goodnights and went to bed. The only sounds that echoed through the room was Ron's loud snores and roaring winds coming from outside. Harry should close his eyes and rest, but several thoughts filtered through his mind. He didn't get a wink of sleep.</p><hr/><p>He was impatiently waiting for Neville. Where was he? The task was about to begin! The Triwizard Tournament would start with or without him. He ran his hand over his messy hair, then looked back and forth, seeing only Cedric and Viktor heading his way.</p><p>"Potter," Cedric called, smiling.</p><p>"Hey, Cedric." Harry forced a strained smile, hoping he didn't appear too nervous in front of them. They didn't seem like a wreck like Harry— No. They were oozing with confidence. Something Harry desperately wanted. "And Viktor."</p><p>Viktor gave him a small wave and left further down the dock. Cedric stopped beside Harry.</p><p>"Good luck out there," he said.</p><p>"Thanks, you too."</p><p>They shared a smile—this time Harry's smile was genuine—before Cedric headed forward. Now Harry was panicking deep down, all the triwizard champions were already here and getting on the dock. Where the fuck was Neville?</p><p>He should've gone with plain gillyweed, not whatever Neville was planning. Harry wanted to punch himself for agreeing. He's not going to last this round—</p><p>"Harry!" Neville's voice came from behind.</p><p>He snapped his head towards him, then shouted, "Thank Merlin!" He sprinted his way and grabbed his shoulders. "Never be late in these situations! I'm bloody scared as it is already!"</p><p>Neville sheepishly grinned. "Sorry. I was working on this potion all night." He took out a small vial from his pocket. It was a tube filled with blue liquid and a small stem from the gillyweed plant—and was that a fish scale? Harry peered at it, then at Neville with a wary expression.</p><p>"Has it ever been tested?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You were alright with crazy, remember?" He handed Harry the vial, who took it and examined it closely. "Nothing is deadly. And my theory is that you should be able to be underwater for an hour. I did my research." Neville spent countless hours reading and testing on plants. This was the closest that made the plant water durable in all temperature.</p><p>"If you say so." Harry got nothing to lose. Well, except the second task. "C'mon, better get going." He clutched the vial as he marched to the dock.</p><p>"You seem tense," Neville pointed out. Lips turning into a frown.</p><p>"Do I?" Harry said, with a bit of edge—because of course he was tense! He's about to test something that hadn't been done before. He could die by drinking the potion or by the time his body hit the water.</p><p>"Everything is going to be fine."</p><p>Harry took his place next to his competitors. Only him and Cedric wore matching outfits, besides the colors from their house. Viktor wore comfortable shorts and a grey tank top, while Fleur had a simple one piece, blue bathing suit. Harry wanted to hex the people ogling at her. Luckily, the boys from Beauxbatons Academy glared at anyone who dared looked their way.</p><p>Dumbledore explained the rules and proceeded to tell them to get ready.</p><p>Staring at the vial, Harry bit his lips, then twisted the cap off. He trusted Neville with his life. He drank the strange fluid and then gagged. It was disgusting. It tasted like raw fish combined with aloe vera, with a hint of something sour. Harry covered his mouth and tried not to throw up. His stomach churned and his throat mildly burned.</p><p>"Harry, are you okay?" Neville exclaimed.</p><p>No, he wasn't okay! But he didn't have time to answer as Dumbledore said 'begin'. Harry dived into the murky, cold water. He held his breath out of reflex. The water went through his nose and a bit made its way in his lungs. The potion didn't work.</p><p>Harry's heart raced as a sudden hot sensation coursed through his body. Then the bones in his legs burned with agony, twisting uncontrollably. Harry gasped underwater, and he shouldn't have done that because now water went all the way into his lungs.</p><p>And then he was able to breathe.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Harry blinked and slowly looked at his hands, which were webbed and sharp- instead of nails he now had claws.</p><p>Harry felt an itch in his neck and when he touched it, he felt gills alongside. He winced when his claws poked the edge. His shirt was shredded during his transformation. He shrugged it off and dropped it.</p><p>His tail was what fascinated Harry the most. It was different than legs, that was for sure. His fingers caressed his thighs, going all the way up, careful not to hurt himself with his new nails, until dark grey scales stopped midsection. He also had hints of scales on his arms and collarbone, and Harry noticed that under direct sunlight, it shined brightly.</p><p>"Wicked," Harry uttered out. His lips twitched into a smile. Neville was a genius.</p><p>His fins were troublesome at first. He had trouble navigating and swimming straight, but after a few attempts he found it quite easy. He didn't understand why he had fins on the back of his upper arms; they were really bothersome.</p><p>Oh well.</p><p>He continued with his task. Harry swam across long seaweed, moving them aside with his webbed hands. Abruptly, his fins on his arms extended, scaring Harry for a split second. He stopped at the right moment something went by him, quick as a shadow. Now Harry understood. The fins in his arms notified him of any dangers or predators that lurked nearby.</p><p>Swimming faster, shadows began to hover above him. first just one, then a dozen. Harry was close to the merpeople's territory. He wondered what was being held that was so dearly to him. One way to find out.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he witnessed Cedric firing red spells at grindylows that were coming close to him. One had attached to his leg before it was blasted away.</p><p>A bubble was around his head, covering his mouth and nose in order to breathe. And wow. Why didn't Harry think of that? He watched the way Cedric followed a path, firing any creatures in his way.</p><p>Harry decided to follow along, and then he saw it. No, them. Ron and Hermione! They were unconscious and sustained in mid-water by a chain. Next to Hermione was Cho and a little girl, he didn't recognize.</p><p>He wasted no time to rescue his best friends. Cedric had already rescued Cho and produced a spell to launch upwards.</p><p>His arm fins extended, and he knew he was in trouble.</p><p>Multiple mermaids surrounded Harry, some unsure if they should attack him or let him be. His features were alike theirs, except more human, thus confusing them. Harry took the opportunity to reach Ron, and when he tried to grab Hermione, two mermaids hissed and threatened him with tridents.</p><p>"Only one!" a mermaid screeched.</p><p>"But they're both my friends!" Harry craned his neck when the trident almost prodded his Adam's apple, barely feeling the sharpness.</p><p>A scream was heard behind him, causing the merpeople to swim away as a shark came hurling towards Harry. He gasped and ducked down. The shark broke the chain and began to take Hermione. It was Viktor who rescued her.</p><p>Merlin, Harry was falling behind.</p><p>But at least Viktor gave a good distraction.</p><p>As Harry reached for his shorts—where his wand was—he realized in pure horror that his shorts had turned into a mermaid tail. What was he going to do now? Muggle style it was then. He grasped onto the chains and pulled, but it proved fruitless.</p><p>Another scream echoed, high pitched. It had to be Fleur Delacour. Harry stopped pulling and swam to the direction of the noise. A part of him wanted to make sure she wasn't in real danger. And just like with Cedric, several grindylows attacked Fleur. Only difference was that they succeeded in bursting her bubble mask. She had to go back up for air, but the grindylows wouldn't leave her alone.</p><p>Harry shouted at them, "Hey! Leave her alone!"</p><p>The grindylows stopped paying attention to Fleur and instead rushed towards him. It was more than just a dozen; maybe fifty of them. Harry deeply wished he would stop playing hero.</p><p>He swam and swam away from the scene. He had no clue where he was going and at this point he didn't care, as long as it was away from the small army that was after him. Tall seaweeds smacked his face as he went through them. He needed to hide.</p><p>Every time he glanced over his shoulder, the grindylows were close to catching up. Harry's heart wouldn't stop hammering in his chest.</p><p>To his luck, he saw an opening between rocks. Harry hid inside, praying the grindylows didn't spot him. Growls and bubbles were heard rushing by, then it got quiet. Too quiet. Harry peeked. He saw nothing but seaweeds and other types of plants.</p><p>He sighed in relief. He was safe—and now so was Fleur.</p><p>He wondered how much time he had left.</p><p>Moving his head back and forth, Harry slowly got out of the hole. And just as he was about to swim back he saw a bright light beyond a cave. It… was calling him.</p><p>The light grew bigger, and Harry's eyes dilated. Curiosity got the best of him as he followed. He wondered what it was.</p><p>"Harry," he heard someone whisper ahead sweetly. "<em> Harry </em>."</p><p>Was he dead? Was that the light calling him? Harry shook his head, because it was stupid to think that. He wasn't dead. He wasn't.</p><p>Hands roamed around Harry's torso. And he would've freaked out, if he wasn't too focused on the light above him.</p><p>Shiny, pretty light.</p><p>He wanted to touch it.</p><p>As he slowly reached for it— Harry screamed when something abruptly bit him near his shoulder, breaking the skin</p><p>His eyes returned to normal, and he saw blood everywhere, pooling from his wound. Harry swam back with a hand on his shoulder, trying to stem the bleeding. The light was gone.</p><p>A black figure disappeared behind a rock when Harry spotted him. Harry hesitated to follow. Shaking his head, he made the decision to head back and finish the task.</p><p>The creature was probably a grindylow that lived around the area. Right?</p><p>Harry rushed back towards Ron, and as he was about to leave, he stopped when his eyes landed on the little girl. Fleur didn't have a chance to save her.</p><p>Lips thinning, Harry let out a low sigh; curse his hero complex. He reached for her and—he forgot about the damn chains.</p><p>Harry couldn't break them earlier, not without his wand. Maybe wandless magic. It had to do for now. He concentrated and shouted, "Relashio!" while focusing on the chains.</p><p>It did nothing.</p><p>He tried again, this time channeling his magic the best he could without his wand.</p><p>"Relashio!"</p><p>It worked; the chains snapped.</p><p>Harry wasted no time in grabbing Ron and the girl, swimming upwards. He had never been glad for Neville's love for plants, because if it wasn't for him, Harry had no idea how he would've done it.</p><p>He was so excited to be done with the challenge that he forgot about the injury on his shoulder, and didn't notice that it had stopped bleeding.</p><hr/><p>After he completed the task, Ron apologized to him.</p><p>"Sorry for being a git... You really didn't put your name in the goblet, did you?"</p><p>Harry huffed. "Took you long enough. You should know that I wouldn't do anything like that." While he was relieved that Ron apologized, it still hurt how he was treated the past three weeks. Harry had been on his own, figuring out how to survive the tasks. He was lucky Neville had been helping him.</p><p>"Want to go get food?" Ron asked, lips forming a reluctant smile.</p><p>"Later. I'm busy," he lied. "I have to do research." Well, that part wasn't a lie.</p><p>"Alright, mate. See you in a bit." Ron patted his shoulder.</p><p>Harry blinked when his shoulder suddenly became hot as if something was burning it. As Ron gave him another smile, he took off. His shoulder cooled down. What the hell was that?</p><hr/><p>Things got stranger for Harry. He kept dreaming about the lake, the light he saw. Hands touching him. He would wake up every time, sweating and calling out for someone. Harry didn't know who to talk to about this without sounding insane. The only thing that calmed him was seeing the small waves of Black Lake, and sometimes Harry jumped in when no one was around.</p><p>And the wound on his collarbone didn't heal. It left a huge bite mark—that wasn't from a grindylow. Harry told no one about it. Instead he would go into the library and do research, hoping there was anything useful.</p><p>There wasn't.</p><p>And what made matters worse, everyone seemed to be aware of his obsession with the lake.</p><p>Malfoy took pleasure in drenching him in water, calling him <em> waterboy </em>. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry like he lost his mind and began to question him a lot, irritating him to no end.</p><p>Harry didn't need help. He wanted to swim in the water.</p><p>He wanted the creature calling for him.</p><hr/><p>A week had gone by after the second task. Harry decided to go into the lake if he couldn't find answers anywhere else. He went to find Neville in the common room. "Neville, I need you to make me another potion," he said urgently.</p><p>"Another one—But, Harry, that took all night! And I don't have any more ingredients—"</p><p>"Just make me another one!" Harry demanded. "Tell me what you need. I'll get it for you."</p><p>Neville frowned. "What happened in the water? You've been different…" He voiced out his thoughts.</p><p>Harry let out a scoff, mildly offended. "I'm different? Because I ask for a potion? I thought you were my friend." He turned on his heel, making his way up the stairs.</p><p>"Wait! I'll do the potion," Neville stood up from the couch, "just get me the ingredients." He bit his lips, then said, "I'm worried about you, Harry."</p><p>Harry's face softened. "I'm honestly fine. It's hard to explain. But the Black Lake calls out to me. It whispers in my dreams."</p><p>Neville seemed like he wanted to nervously laugh, but he didn't, instead he asked, "What does it say?"</p><p>"Swim with me," Harry said in a low voice.</p><p>And this time Neville laughed, like Harry was, indeed, mad.</p><hr/><p>Harry didn't expect Cedric, of all people, to seek him out.</p><p>"How are you?"</p><p>"Spectacular," Harry deadpanned. "What is it?"</p><p>"I'm hearing rumors about you—"</p><p>"Story of my life." Harry shook his head and began to walk away. Cedric ran after him.</p><p>"Potter, listen—The Black Lake is dangerous! Anyone who sees the light ends up dying," Cedric said. "I know you saw the light in the water from that dark creature."</p><p>Harry stopped his tracks. "Did you see it?" he hissed, spinning around, suddenly angry that other people might have seen the mysterious creature.</p><p>"Yes. I all saw it. Viktor and Fleur, too. The only difference is… we were strong enough to ignore it."</p><p>Harry gritted his teeth. "What are you trying to say?"</p><p>"That you got lured."</p><p>"You're not making any sense!"</p><p>Cedric grasped his forearm, and Harry winced at the sudden pain on his collarbone—where the mark was—and pushed Cedric away. The pain went away immediately.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know I grabbed you hard," Cedric said, lips forming a frown.</p><p>Harry didn't understand what was happening. "Do you know what lured me?" he asked.</p><p>Cedric looked around his surroundings and pushed Harry into a corner. "Listen carefully. The Black Lake is not exactly friendly—"</p><p>"No shit. We got attacked, remember?"</p><p>"—and there's a story behind it," Cedric continued, as if Harry didn't interrupt him. "A wizard died there in the 1940s. According to the rumor I heard, he was influenced by dark magic and attempted to do something sinister. He failed and ended up being consumed by the dark magical forces."</p><p>Harry's eyes widened, not believe what he was hearing. "Who was the name of the wizard?"</p><p>"He goes by he-must-not-be-named, because he cursed the Black Lake—"</p><p>"What's his real name?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"Tom Riddle," Cedric breathed.</p><p>Harry's heart skipped a beat. "But I don't understand… What does that have to do with the light?"</p><p>"The dark creature is said to be possessed by Riddle and lures wizards to drain them of their magic core. That's how it survives. It uses its light."</p><p>This only led to more questions, but Harry preferred asking the creature himself, rather than hearing rumors. "If it's so dangerous, why was our task at the lake?" Harry countered.</p><p>Cedric was quiet, then whispered real close to him. "That's the thing, Potter. I think someone did it purposely. Someone was supposed to die that day—You were."</p><p>"But I didn't!" Harry grabbed Cedric's wrist, groaning at the burning sensation in his body. He let go, as if he had been burned. Why wasn't he allowed to touch Cedric? "Why am I still alive then? I don't understand!"</p><p>"I don't know why," Cedric said. "Watch yourself, Potter." with that being said, he left.</p><hr/><p>Harry took a turn when Hermione ambushed him in the hall. "What have you been doing? Ron and I have been looking for you everywhere!"</p><p>"I've been busy with the next task—"</p><p>"That's a lie, and you know it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Neville came to me and told me that you requested the same potion you used while underwater. Talk to me, Harry. Let me help you." Her voice was sincere.</p><p>Harry let out a low mumble.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I said, you're going to bloody think I'm mad! You've heard of the rumors surrounding me, right?" Harry sighed and leaned against the wall.</p><p>Hermione crossed her arms. "I can't believe you! Do you honestly think I'll believe anyone but you? I'm not Ron!"</p><p>He deflated. "Sorry, Hermione... I've been scared to ask for help." Harry didn't want to be a nuisance. He was tired of always asking for help from his friends.</p><p>She uncrossed her arms and stepped forward, softly repeating, "Let me help."</p><p>Harry nodded, showing a true smile. Finally, someone who didn't think he was losing his mind. He told her everything about what went on in Black Lake. The dreams and whispers; Hermione listened the whole time. She didn't laugh at him or roll her eyes.</p><p>"You believe me then?" Harry asked in a hopeful tone.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure," she confessed, but continued when Harry hung his head, "but I help you anyway. I'll tell Neville that it's important he helps. Maybe if I say it too, he'll feel at ease."</p><p>"That would be helpful." He knew Neville was reluctant to do the potion a second time.</p><hr/><p>Neville completed the mermaid potion and gave it to him the following day. Harry had raided Professor Snape's potion cabinet using the invisibility cloak, which was surprisingly easy. Harry had expected him to have multiple wards.</p><p>"I did a few batches," Neville said, holding the vials in his palm. "It should be enough, right?"</p><p>Harry grinned. "Yes! Thanks, Neville." He reached for them, and they were exactly the same ones as before. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time for these." He felt like a demanding git when all Neville was doing was being helpful throughout the tournament.</p><p>"I might think you're losing a marble or two... but I know how important this is to you." His lips stretched into a smile, showing his big teeth. "Hermione talked to me. She kept insisting."</p><p>"It really is. I have to find out what it means," Harry said, thanking Neville one final time and running out the door.</p><hr/><p>Harry closed his eyes, then swallowed the potion before he jumped in. He knew where to go. The water felt like home. The sun was beginning to go down; Harry had enough time to see his surroundings. The transformation wasn't as painful compared to the first time. Thank Merlin.</p><p>He avoided where he knew the grindylows to be and went straight towards the cave. There was no sign of light anywhere. Seaweed would occasionally smack his face, and Harry huffed, pushing it away.</p><p>It didn't take him long to find where he had seen the mysterious creature.</p><p>The cave was dark and seemed empty. But that didn't stop him.</p><p>Harry swam deeper into the cage.</p><p>"<em> Harry, </em>" a voice echoed throughout the cave.</p><p>"I'm here!" Harry screamed. "I know you got in my head!"</p><p>He waited, but nothing replied.</p><p>"Are you the wizard who died a long time ago?" he continued. "I know about you— you're Tom Riddle, aren't you?"</p><p>Dark laughter was the only response. The fins from Harry's arms flared.</p><p>"I see I'm still famous," Tom finally said.</p><p>Harry gasped as an anglerfish came out of the darkness. That was what the dark creature was!</p><p>"Who are you?" Harry asked in a trembling tone. It was a stupid question. He knew who he already was—and yet he couldn't help it.</p><p>"You said it just now," the anglerfish said coolly, while circling around Harry. "Tom Riddle. But I go by nothing nowadays. I guess for you I could make an exception."</p><p>Harry flinched when Tom's red tail touched his. He clenched his fist to refrain from attacking. He had no wand to defend himself, after all, and Tom was bigger compared to Harry.</p><p>Tom hovered over him, webbed hands caressing Harry's scaled cheeks. Harry himself didn't know he had any scales there until soft fingers made contact with his scaly flesh.</p><p>Then a tongue slowly licked alongside his cheekbone. A part of Harry feared that Tom was tasting him but another part told him it </p><p>was something else, something sexual. Confusing thoughts roamed in his mind.</p><p>"And you?" Tom asked once he pulled away. "Harry...?"</p><p>"Harry Potter."</p><p>"Oh, yes. <em> Potter </em>," he tested the name out with a twisted smile, "I hear so many lovely things about you. What brings you to Black Lake?"</p><p>"What do you mean? You bit me," Harry answered angrily, "and made me obsess with the lake. And <em> you </em>." Taking a deep breath, he added, "I didn't know an anglerfish resided in the lake."</p><p>Tom's lips twitched. "No one is supposed to know." He came from behind Harry and placed his chin on his shoulder, staring at his stunning face. "How else would I trap my prey?"</p><p>A shiver went down his back. Harry tilted his head away from Tom when he felt a set of teeth grazing his skin. He had extended his teeth, almost out of his mouth.</p><p>"But you didn't kill me," Harry breathed.</p><p>"No, I didn't." His teeth retracted to normal.</p><p>"Why? I heard rumors that you drain our magic cores."</p><p>Tom snorted. "No doubt Dumbledore spread that rumor so no one could come to this lake." Then he smirked, and Harry saw it from the corner of his eye. "It's true that I died here, my dear Harry. But not for the reason you think. You see, I was looking for the Chamber of Secrets, and I found it. Only I made the fatal mistake of releasing the basilisk out here. It didn't obey once it got freedom," Tom explained with a hint of anger.</p><p>"How did you survive?" he questioned.</p><p>"I used a dark spell to transform my body into <em> this. </em> " Scaly arms curled around his chest, making it harder for Harry to escape. Fingers dancing on his soft skin—Harry gasped when his claws accidentally scratched his nipple. "It was my only chance of living. However, the spell was more complicated than I thought. It required <em> more </em>."</p><p>"More what?"</p><p>"Blood," Tom sang.</p><p>"B-Blood? So you eat the people you lure?"</p><p>"As if I'd eat mudbloods." The only people insane enough to dive into the waters were mudbloods, because they weren't aware of the dangers lurking underneath. "I merely kill them in order to satisfy my thirst."</p><p>Harry didn't bother with asking what he meant. Then he arched his back as Tom touched around his sensitive skin.</p><p>"You seem very excited," he stated rather than asking. "Are you perhaps," his mouth whispering in his ear, "a virgin?"</p><p>"I-I'm not," he lied.</p><p>Tom chuckled. "Your body says otherwise." He released him—enjoying the way Harry groaned at the loss of contact—and turned him around. "I bet you haven't been kissed either."</p><p>This time Harry didn't bother to lie, as he shook his head, vehemently.</p><p>Tom rewarded him by kissing his collarbone.</p><p>"Was that so hard?"</p><p>Harry's lips trembled, eyes pleading for Tom to touch him, to do something. His body was acting strange, and Harry didn't know what to do.</p><p>"You want to now why I spared you?" Tom's voice kept going lower and lower. "Because you smell <em> divine </em>."</p><p>Harry gulped, and Tom felt it.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you, darling." He kissed the corner of his eyes. "That's why I marked you," he licked the bitten area, "so I can know what you're up to; where you are, what you're thinking about... who touches you."</p><p>Now Harry understood why he got burned when others would touch him. It had been Tom all along.</p><p>"That's why it hurt when Cedric touched—"</p><p>"Do not speak of him," Tom hissed. "If I knew that you two got along, I would've killed him during your challenge." He had grasped Harry's shoulders without realizing. "I don't share."</p><p>Harry glared at him, trying to push him away. "I don't appreciate being treated like an object! It's bad enough that I was forced into this tournament!"</p><p>"Sorry, darling." Gently grabbing his webbed hand, Tom brushed Harry's knuckles with his thumb. "And if you want to blame anyone for that, blame Dumbledore. The fool knows everything like the back of my hand. Although, he isn't aware I'm here."</p><p>"He doesn't?" Harry found that hard to believe.</p><p>"Nope. He simply believes that a dark creature lives in here. Just like everybody else. He has his suspicions but that's it. There's a lot of rumors of me out there, isn't there?"</p><p>"I'm afraid so," Harry said.</p><p>"No matter. I'll change that in due time." He pulled Harry towards him. "Come. How about we get acquainted?" he purred, staring at Harry with hooded eyes.</p><p>"You're a very—" Harry shivered. "—friendly anglerfish."</p><p>Tom hummed and took him deeper into the cave. It was dark for a moment, then colorful lights seeped through the walls. Harry squinted and let out a <em> whoa </em>. Crystals were attached to the ceiling and walls of the cave.</p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said in awe. It wasn't super bright but enough for them to properly see each other. As Harry turned, he blinked upon seeing Tom. He was handsome under the green and yellow lights. "<em> Yeah </em>," he repeated, but now it was being said for Tom.</p><p>"There's something about you, Harry, that has me intrigued." He stepped forwards, tail curling around Harry's. A hand placed on his bare chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.</p><p>His cheeks turned dark red, and he prayed Tom couldn't see it underneath the purple light across his face. But it was stupid to think that when Tom chuckled.</p><p>"Did you forget that I marked you?" Tom reminded him. "I can feel <em> everything </em>." Suddenly he leaned down, Harry moaned as Tom's lips were on his, and a hand going lower was making him lose his senses. He whimpered when Tom leaned back, missing the rough kisses.</p><p>"Relax. We're almost to the main event." Tom winked at him. Then he licked Harry's collarbone, tasting him. Perhaps more of a meal than anything else. Not that Harry noticed. He was too busy rolling his eyes back as Tom touched a sensitive part of his scales.</p><p>His hips thrust forward. "There—Feels so good!" Harry was grateful Tom didn't tease, instead when in for the kill.</p><p>He rubbed the area that made Harry feel an electric sensation and his breathing became erratic. His head slumped on Tom's shoulder, mumbling incoherent words.</p><p>"Tom—Fuck—Tom, feels incredible!" Harry kept repeating, begging for more.</p><p>Tom smirked.</p><p>Harry let out wanton moan, eyes closing as he came. His fingers dug into Tom's back, body shaking. Something leaked out of his body. White substance.</p><p>"Is that…" Harry was barely able to peer through his eyelashes, completely dazed, as he saw Tom's fingers coated with his come. He didn't want to know where that came from his new body.</p><p>Tom licked his fingers, seemingly smug. "Like I said, divine."</p><p>Harry felt his face becoming hot. He was about to whine—but found out that words wouldn't come out of his mouth. In fact, it seemed difficult.</p><p>Something was wrong. Harry started to have problems breathing and his tail was getting heavier. He tried to push away from Tom, but he kept a good grip on Harry.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going? We aren't done yet." His arms wrapped around Harry's waist, and it would've been a dream for him if he wasn't suffocating.</p><p>Harry's tail turned into two legs. His fins went into his body and his scales disappeared. He was reverting back into a human. Legs and shorts formed.</p><p>No, no, no!</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed against the anglerfish, desperate to escape. He needed air or he was going to drown.</p><p>Tom ignored his antics and held harder.</p><p>Harry couldn't even reach for his wand in his pocket, getting weak from struggling. Water made its way into his mouth and then into his lungs. They burned and ached.</p><p>His eyes drooped and his limbs slowed down. All he saw was Tom, who looked at him with curiosity.</p><p>Maybe dying in front of the most handsome creature wouldn't be so bad. Harry leaned on his chest and waited for all the air to leave him.</p><p>Suddenly Tom kissed him and breathed into his mouth, giving Harry the air he desperately needed. A bubble formed as he blew into Harry's mouth until a mask formed around his face. It was similar to the bubble mask Cedric and Fleur wore, saving Harry's life.</p><p>He breathed like his life depended on it, which it did. Normal fingers were digging into Tom's flesh without realizing. Tom never winced, no, he smirked at Harry.</p><p>"I completely forgot you need air. And here I wanted to keep you for myself," Tom's voice came out as a purr. His webbed hand cupped Harry's cheek, almost lovingly. With a final kiss, he let go of him and swam back. "You better get going, then. It's getting dark. Wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious of your whereabouts."</p><p>Harry blinked before widening his eyes. He couldn't believe he forgot about his time limit as a mermaid. Had it been really that long? It was as if he'd been <em> obliviated </em>.</p><p>Tom chuckled upon Harry's realization. "Yes, I'm a huge distraction. How do you think I lure my prey?" He pointed to the bulb of light above him, now glowing. And Harry ended up fixated with it like the first time, proving Tom's point. He moved it away until it was no longer in sight.</p><p>Harry, somewhat dazed, shook his head and scowled at him. "Stop doing that! It's bad enough I got obsessed with you."</p><p>"My apologies." He kissed the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Harry let him. He hoped he wasn't crazy for falling for an anglerfish.</p><p>"Oh, before I forget…" Tom trailed off, lips twisting into a smirk.</p><p>Then Harry let out a howl as Tom's sharp teeth connected to his collarbone—the very same spot he had the mark. Out of reflex, he raised his fisted hand, ready to punch, if it wasn't for Tom pinning his wrist in mid-water. Tom continued for a few more seconds, then removed his mouth, licking the blood pouring out. He didn't bite too hard like before.</p><p>"You'll thank me later," he murmured.</p><p>Harry doubted that. He pressed on his wound and glared at Tom. Blood still spilled out.</p><p>"It's to ensure no other creature comes near you. You're marked by me. Forever."</p><p>Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you mark me?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? You're mine." He wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing Harry closer. "Let me see," he said softly.</p><p>His hand lowered upon request, and Harry hummed in delight when soft kisses were given on the bite mark. He wondered if he was being stupid to trust an anglerfish that nearly ripped a chunk of his skin off a second time.</p><p>Tom guided Harry out of the cave. The water was murky during the night, barely light reached below when the sun was setting.</p><p>"I wish you could come with me," Harry said, looking up and then back at Tom.</p><p>"I'm cursed to remain in this place. It's my home now," Tom replied. Bitterly.</p><p>Harry blinked. "Oh. So it's not the Black Lake that's cursed, it's—"</p><p>"Me. Another rumor?"</p><p>He nodded. "I'll find a way to get you out of here," Harry vowed, holding his webbed hands.</p><p>With a final kiss, Tom turned and said, "You should go." He didn't want to get his hopes up with false promises. Tom was a realist.</p><p>"Tom, I promise," were Harry's last words as he departed before it got too dark. Tom watched him go, a small smile on his lips.</p><hr/><p>The Triwizard Tournament was finally over. Cedric Diggory won, much to Harry's relief. He didn't want more fame in his name, being mysteriously put in the game was bad enough.</p><p>He's still angry for whoever did that.</p><p>"Harry," Neville called, "here's more batches of the mermaid potion."</p><p>Harry's eyes widened at the multiple vials.</p><p>Seeing his reaction, Neville laughed, then said, "With all the ingredients you got me, I had more to do and other stuff. I'm working on a potion that can make us communicate with animals."</p><p>"You just want to talk to your pet toad."</p><p>"Well, that's a bonus," Neville agreed.</p><p>Harry put the vials in his robes' pocket. He could see Tom again tonight. Harry made it a habit to go every two days in the lake without being caught by others. The only person who knew was Neville since he supplied him with the potion, so it seemed fair to tell him the reason.</p><p>"Are you going out tonight?" Neville asked. Harry never told him with who.</p><p>"Yeah. Meeting up with someone." His voice came out in a mischievous tone. "We really hit it off." Then an idea hit Harry. "Say, Neville. If you can make a mermaid potion, can you make one that can transform a mermaid into a full human?"</p><p>Neville paused. "I think I can. If I reverse a few things. Why, that's genius, Harry! How did you ever think of that?"</p><p>Harry's lips curved up, hand in pocket clutching onto the vial. "Oh, you know, I can talk to the merpeople below. I know a guy who wants to be a human. He's dying to come up here."</p><p>He thought of Tom.</p><p>"Speaking of the lake, there isn't a dark creature lurking around? I heard a rumor about that," Neville said.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen anything like that. Nothing dark. You shouldn't believe the rumors you hear. They might not be true, after all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>